


Sztuczka

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bo to zawsze wina młodszego rodzeństwa, klonomania, klony, lubię klony, nie do końca m/m/m, przepraszam za tagi, przyznaję się, siostrzane wyzwania, spodziewajcie się kontynuacji, tak przeze mnie, to wszystko przez MJP, to wszystko przez RCS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Balthazar jest zaborczy, ale lubi spełniać fantazje Sama. I co teraz?Tekst na temat nr 94 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



— Bądź grzeczny. — Słyszy partnera Sam, gdy budzi go dotyk.

Co jest grane? Czuje ręce na nogach i pośladkach, ale jednocześnie na ramionach?

— Balthazar? — pyta, odchrząkując. Nie jest pewien, czy czuje się komfortowo z obecnością kogoś trzeciego. — Kogo ze sobą przyprowadziłeś…?

— Nikogo — odpowiada mu ktoś znajdujący się dalej. Brzmi zupełnie jak jego kochanek!

— Jesteś cudowny, ale nie sądzę, byś miał tyle rąk.

— Ale mnie jest dwóch.

Odwraca się, przez co jeden z aniołów ląduje na łóżku. Jeden z, bo ewidentnie ma przed sobą dwóch Balthazarów.

— Nowa sztuczka. W końcu spełnianie twoich fantazji jest ważne, a nigdy bym się tobą nie podzielił.


End file.
